ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Suite Life on Deck with Spongebob and The Pirates
This is The Crossover Special Made by The Walt Disney Company and Other Companies and It Will Be Called The Suite Life on Deck with Spongebob Squarepants and The Neverland Pirates Which This Special Will Features Characters from The Suite Life on Deck, Spongebob Squarepants and Jake and the Neverland Pirates. This is The First Disney Channel Live Action/Animation Special Which Will Be Aired on Disney Channel, Disney Junior, CBS, ABC and ABC Family.. Characters * The Suite Life on Deck: Cody Martin, Zack Martin, London Tipton, Bailey Pickett, Marion Moseby, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Chelsea Brimmer, Arwin Hawkhasuer, Esteban Ramirez and Emma Tutweiller * Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Karen the Computer Wife, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Captain Hook, Smee, Bones, Sharky, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Marina the Mermaid, Pirate Princess and Wise Old Parrot * Tinkerbell: Tinker Bell, Terence, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn and Vidia Plot The SS Tipton Was Robbed by Captain Hook and His Pirate Crew, Along with Vidia and Plankton. So Mr. Moseby Sends Help with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Tinkerbell and His Friends, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully to Team Up with Zack, Cody, Bailey and London and Everyone Else on The SS Tipton. Cast Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin Brenda Song as London Tipton Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller Brittany Curran as Chelsea Brimmer Brain Stepanek as Arwin Hawkhauser Adrian R'Mante as Esteban Ramirez Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby Tom Kenny as Spongebob and Gary Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Mr. Lawrence as Plankton and Larry the Lobster Jill Talley as Karen the Computer Wife Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff Ernest Borgine as Mermaid Man Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy Colin Ford as Jake Madison Pettis as Izzy Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby David Arquette as Skully Corey Burton as Captain Hook Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee and Bones Loren Hoskins as Sharky Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid Tori Spelling as Pirate Princess Adam West as Himself and The Wise Old Parrot Tim Curry as The Robot Mae Whitman as TinkerBell Jesse McCartney as Terence Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta Raven-Symone as Irdessa Angela Bartys as Fawn Pamela Adlon as Vidia Songs 1. Theme Song (Remixes of The Suite Life on Deck, Spongebob Squarepants and Jake and the Never Land Pirates Theme Song) 2. Friday - Rebecca Black 3. Sing - Spongebob 4. Say, Say, Oh Playmate - Bailey and Cody 5. Hooking Around - Captain Hook 6. The Elegant Captain Hook - Sharky and Bones 7. The Fast Flying Fairy Song - Vidia 8. It's a Plankton World (Spoof to It's a Small World Song) - Plankton 9. Dream a Little Dream of Me - London 10. Karbby Patties for Free - Mr. Krabs 11. Kung Fu Fighting - Sandy 12. Not So Fast - Vidia 13. I Change the World to Normal - Maddie Triva Category:Crossovers Category:The Suite Life on Deck Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Tinker Bell Category:Disney Fairies